Emphysema is a chronic, progressive disease of the lungs which affects millions of Americans. Patients affected with emphysema have a difficult time breathing. Emphysema is not presently curable, but it can be treated. Emphysema often is a result of chronic infection or irritation of the bronchial tubes. The bronchial tubes extend from the windpipe to the lungs, and look like branches of a tree, with the branches becoming smaller and smaller until each one ends in a cluster of small air spaces in the lung, called alveoli. When the bronchi become irritated, some of the airways may be obstructed, trapping air in the lung beyond them. The walls of the tiny air spaces may become damaged and may tear. If the stretching and destruction of the walls of the alveoli continues, portions of the lungs may become enlarged, at the same time becoming less efficient in exchanging oxygen for carbon dioxide. Healthy portions of the lungs may be compressed by the diseased lung portions.
Lung volume reduction surgery is one treatment used to relieve the symptoms of emphysema. The surgery creates more room for the patients' lungs by removing portions of the overly distended diseased lung. Up to 20-30% of each lung may be removed to allow more space for the remaining portion of the lung to inflate. While not a cure for emphysema, the surgery does afford many patients the opportunity to lead healthier, more active lives. Lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) has been shown to improve pulmonary function, exercise capacity, quality of life and survival rate in selected patients. However, LVRS is a major surgical procedure with complications and potential morbidity and mortality, and is not suited for patients that may be weak, or otherwise unable to undertake major surgery.